


Если сдамся

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing/pseuds/Sir_Fagoth_Hellsing
Summary: Оковы Мундуса пали вместе с местом, в котором был заточен старший сын Спарды, но выжить – не значит спастись
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Если сдамся

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Sir Fagoth Hellsing** | [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/139437) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/SirFagoth)
> 
> события до начала DMC5

«Если сдамся – проиграю. Если сдамся...»

Единственная мысль, горькая и хрустящая, как стекольная крошка под ногами, бьется в висках, отстукивает рваный ритм у основания затылка и кровью разносится по жилам.

Проиграть сейчас смерти подобно. Проиграть сейчас равнозначно тому, как если бы все, что он пережил, оказалось лишь игрой воспаленного разума.

Как если бы его никогда не существовало.

Вергилий (это имя правда принадлежит ему?) бредет, едва переставляя израненные ноги. На его теле нет живого места, и там, под грубой кожей сапог это чувствуется особенно сильно: жесткий материал задевает сочащиеся язвы, растирает старые рубцы, делая их вновь чувствительными. Каждый шаг отдается в оголенных нервах агонией.

Он выбирает самые безлюдные дороги, самые темные переулки. Он чей-то призрак, возможно, – или чей-то печальный сон. Неупокоенный дух с обрывками мятежного сердца, которые не дают ему остановиться и исчезнуть в небытии.

Порой перспектива исчезнуть кажется даже заманчивой, но потом он вспоминает – и воспоминания эти заставляют делать новый шаг, мирясь с будто пропущенной через мясорубку вязкой болью во всем теле.

Мятежное сердце, вдруг вспоминается Вергилию, это не о нем, это о ком-то другом. О ком-то очень важном, оставшемся далеко на вершине обрыва, в то время как сам он – на дне. Даже теперь, когда ему вроде бы удалось выбраться из растрескавшегося, словно яичная скорлупа, по-ту-сторону-мира. Он все еще на дне.

Когда-то у Вергилия (имеет ли он вообще право на имя?) была цель, теперь – только зов. Слабый, едва различимый в потоке пространства и времени, в которых он потерялся, заплутал, как слепой бродяга, определяющий путь судорожным постукиванием трости. Этот зов единственное, что связывает его немощное тело с реальностью.

И все же он почти сдался. Плоть рассыпается на части, будто это и не плоть вовсе, а горсть песка, обильно смоченная водой. Вот она возвышается, эта горсть, вроде бы крепко и уверенно, но стоит воде высохнуть...

Солнечный зайчик отскакивает от шпилей наполовину разрушенных старинных башен, пляшет на ребристом металле гаражного роллета, яркой вспышкой слепит глаза.

Зов становится все отчетливее. Вергилий (сможет ли он когда-нибудь вернуть себе имя?..) подбирается ближе. Хромая, переставляет ноги из последних сил.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — слышит он из темноты, куда солнечный свет не достает. — В чем дело, приятель? Голоден?

Зов дрожит и пульсирует в голове, словно растянувшаяся в бесконечной пустоте вспышка сверхновой.


End file.
